Uru
Uru "The Great Raider" Early Life Not much is known of Uru's origins, Orc legends claim he is the first son of the gods sent to the mortal realm to save Orckind from certain doom. What is known is that Uru was born 3E-88 deep in the Orc mountains. Historians have discovered ancient Orc texts depicting Uru as a champion among his people even at a young age, unmatched in combat. His reputation alone received him a large following, large enough to raid beyond the Orc mountains against the people of Astra. Rise to greater fame Uru led his first raid on human territories against the Kingdom of Astra at the young age of 17, burning 3 villages to the ground and returning to the mountains with more gold than he could carry. Uru would continue these raids from 3E 105 to 3E 109 before returning to the mountains to gather more followers. In the year 3E 111 the Kingdom of Selruse declared the war of extermination on the Orcs. Uru and his tribe returned to the mountain borders that separated the Orcs from mankind in order to fight the war. The UruSol among other major tribes lost battle after battle against the Selrusian forces, even allowing Selruse to push into the mountains themselves (the first time a human army had ever entered the mountains). from 3E 112 until 3E 114 the Selrusian army occupies the mountains, until the UruSol decimates them in a battle where Uru was outnumbered 10 to 1. Uru rallies numerous Orc chieftains to his cause, and after pushing Selruse out of the mountains is given the title 'Great Chief" and unites all of Orckind under one tribe in the year 3E 115. WIth a united people, Uru pillages the Selrusian countryside. Many of their citizens run as far south as they can in fear of the Orcs. By the year 3E 117 Uru takes the city of Selruse and begins the North-UruSol conflict. Uru wipes out nearly all Kingdoms in the North, only the cities Astra and Kaira remain under the Astran Kingdom. With the North defeated Uru sets his sights on the Central region, and the Kingdoms of Parlaw and Anathis prepare for war. The war between the UruSol and the Anathis-Parlaw alliance lasts from 3E 121 to 3E 124, when Anathis pushes the UruSol out of their lands. Several contingents of the UruSol head west after their defeat. Uru is challenged over leadership of his tribe after the defeat, though easily defeats his Brother in War in single combat. Astra attempts to expand after the UruSol's defeat and tries to build a new city, but Uru quickly raids it and massacres any resistance. Redford Hannon is killed in the battle. Parlaw seeks to expand their borders northward towards the UruSol, and Astra offers their assistance in the war against Uru. Uru fights against Parlaw, demolishing their armies. However Astra wins numerous battles on their front without Uru himself their to command his Orcs. After Uru leaves the Parlan front to help against Astra, his tribe raids the entire Parlan countryside. It takes a great deal of money to convince Anathis to help Parlaw, and they barely drive the UruSol off of Parlan territory. Uru manages to push Astra back, but the battles are the bloodiest the world has ever seen. In the year 3E 132 Uru comes sick with an unknown illness. Believing the cold of the mountains to be able to cure him, he returns to his homeland. Astra manages to push the UruSol back to the abandoned city of Selruse without Uru himself there to lead them. Astra keeps their armies 20 miles out from the city of Selruse, and buids new cities with the Orc threat mostly under control. After 2 years Uru returns, and leads an uncountable number of raids on both Parlaw and Astra. Final Days Uru leaves his tribe in the year of 3E 137 for the mountains. There Uru lives out the rest of his days peacefully, and it is unsure when he finally passed away. Legacy * Uru's constant raids on Parlaw sent them into a spiraling debt with Anathis, which eventually destroyed their Kingdom * Due to his constant warring with Astra, they were never able to expand like Anathis or Parlaw and were always at a disadvantage in terms of numbers to being Uru's primary raiding target. * The Black Fortress is constructed on the ruins of Selruse after Uru retires to the Mountains. It is seen as sacred ground and a safe haven for any tribes raiding the north. * Killed Redford Hannon in battle when his son, Bradley Hannon, was only 3 years old. This sparks a fire in Bradley Hannon that leads him to become the greatest Orc slayer of all time. * Is seen as a god by the Orcs almost 20,000 years later. His name is so respected that it is forbidden to name an Orc either Uru or Urukai (the term 'kai' means son in the native tongue of the Orcs). * The former Selrusians who fled South were so fearful of him, that even to this day Southerners will run at the sight of an Orc. * The Orc followers he lost against the Anathis-Parlaw alliance would later become the Blood Orcs of the West.